


Saccharine

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, This is cute, UGH KILL ME NOW, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is feeling jittery about confessing his feelings on Valentine's Day-<br/>but little does he know all of his efforts will be very worth it.</p><p>Short, sweet, and simple Valentine's Fluff for Oisuga<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO VALENTINE'S DAY FLUFF YAY<33333  
> I WROTE THIS IN TWO DAYS  
> IM GUNNA GO DIE NOW  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CUTE MY LOVELIES

Suga feels sick.

His stomach is churning, his palms are clammy, and the frantic pounding of his heart has his head spinning. He’s swimming-drowning, more like- in his thoughts, and he has to keep fighting the overwhelming urge to just bolt from the spot, jump in his bed, and pretend this never happened.

But he can’t do that.

Because today is Valentine’s Day.

And he has something to do.

The box he’s been holding for the entirety of the walk over to the Aoba Johsai gymnasium shifts from one hand to another, and he hurriedly wipes his hands on his jeans. Fluttering fingers latch onto the hem of his shirt, absentmindedly fiddling with the empty space where the bottom button should be-and had been this morning, until his nervous picking had loosened the thread not twenty feet from the bus stop.

The repetitive movements did nothing to soothe him, and his heart kept clamoring away no matter how hard he willed it to return to normalcy.

And even if he had been anywhere remotely close to returning to normal, all of his efforts would have gone to waste as the sound of a voice he would recognize anywhere reached his ears.

Melodic and playful, he could hear Oikawa’s voice singing his own praises at his haul of the day, pettily offering condolence chocolates to the rest of his team that hadn’t fared as well in the candy department. Suga watched as the rest of the team lazily razzed their captain, limbs tired and worn from what appeared to be a successful day at practice.

A fond smile crept up on his face, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest again- restoring his body with warmth instead of chills, anticipation instead nerves. This reaction didn’t surprise Suga in the least; he was long ago accustomed to the warmth that Oikawa brought him, and while initially apprehensive, he had learned to embrace it somewhere along the way.

He stood rooted in place, registering the other members of the team parting ways in small groups until it was just Oikawa left, always just Oikawa, waving after them happily with one hand while the other clutched a bag full of gifts.

Now this-this Suga registered quite clearly, his stomach dropping and panic flashing red through his vision.

His knuckles turned white as his grip on the gift he had painstakingly chosen, laboriously wrapped, and steeled himself up to give tightened. His teeth nibbled at his bottom lip, and Suga couldn’t stop himself from debating the worth of his staying and offering his single gift in comparison to all of the others Oikawa had received.

Maybe it would be best if he just went home. There really wasn’t anything particularly special about Valentine’s Day anyways; I mean, it’s not like he hadn’t spent seventeen of them at home _not_ watching those sappy romance films on his laptop in his room without a hint of mint-chocolate chip ice-cream.

That has absolutely never happened even one time.

Besides, he reasoned as a cop out, it’s not like he couldn’t just give it to him at another-

“Suga-chan?”

That voice- _his_ voice-permeated Sugas bones, rattling around and shaking him up from the inside out, urging his body to reorient itself to face the taller boy.

“H-hello, Oikawa-san!”

Oikawa smiles at him- bright, warm, and genuine-and Suga’s breath has suddenly been stolen from his chest because Oikawa Tooru is a thief (of breath, heart, and sanity) and it really isn’t fair.

“What brings you to this neck of the woods? Must be important if you’re affiliating so openly with the enemy,” he teases with a playful wink, gracefully readjusting the bag slung over his shoulder.

Suga suddenly doesn’t want to talk anymore, he wants to go home, to get out of here, to head for the nearest ditch and throw himself into it for ever thinking this was a good idea-but something holds him back. His eyes meet Oikawa’s and something in his gaze holds him there, pleads with him to stay, and Suga gets caught in the gravity of those amber pools for yet another time.

_No...Not possible. He can’t know. I’ve been so careful!_

A sharp glint of copper flashes in Oikawa’s eyes, and his gaze grows analytical, sending chills down Suga’s spine to accompany the overwhelming dread.

_He knows. He knows. **He knows I like him.**_

Suga had counted on the element of surprise when he had formulated his loose two step plan:

Step 1) Throw the gift at Oikawa

Step 2) Run away

Nowhere in his plan was there _actual conversation._

“It wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with today’s date would it?”

Suga releases a breath he hadn’t known he was holding; this was teasing, this was normal, Oikawa was being normal, and he could handle this much better than anything else.

“Yeah, it um…it does actually,” he mumbles, one hand fiddling with the bangs that hang down in front of his eyes.

“Oh?” Oikawa says, a smirk taking its place quite comfortably on his face.

Suga fails to notice the pink tinge of the other boy’s rosy cheeks as he stares at a spot directly over Oikawa’s right shoulder.

He fumbles uncharacteristically with the box he had placed in his pocket, and he can feel the heat rush to his face as he hears Oikawa’s breathy chuckling.

Teeth gritted, he extends the package to Oikawa with both hands, slightly bowing in a feeble attempt to conceal his burning face. He still had some pride as of yet, and he’d be damned if Oikawa were to steal the rest of it at this point.

Suga waited…and waited…the thundering of exactly twelve heart beats echoing in his ears before he realize neither of them had moved; he was still holding the box.

“Oikawa-“

Suga’s eyes find their way to the other boy’s face, and they widen in shock.

Oikawa has one hand covering his gaping mouth, eyebrows arched high up on his forehead. Suga’s face reddens to match the brunet’s, and the silence is thick as they both grow increasingly warm.

Suga startles as a pitiful whine escapes Oikawa’s throat, and the taller boy turns around in a circle, stomping his feet testily the whole while.

“Suga-chaaaan! Whyyyyyy?”

Oikawa hops around, violently shaking his arms as his face contorts into an indignant pout.

“I-I’m sorry? If I inconvenienced you in any-“

“I’m not even readyyyyyy,” he says, voice wavering in time with each jump in a way that reminded Suga of driving down a bumpy hill on a broken bicycle.

“Not…not ready?”

 “Do you even see me right now?” He says, wildly gesturing to his matted hair, sweaty uniform, and mismatched socks.

“I don’t know how fabulous you think I look-but I had _planned_ to go home and make myself presentable,” Oikawa lamented, dragging a hand roughly down his face before carding it through his hair agitatedly.

“Oh…well, I don’t really care if you’re not exactly…”

Suga tugs at his bangs again, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet as the heat of Oikawa’s gaze bore into him like a laser.

“I mean, anything you wear is…I’m trying to say you basically look good in anything so…,” he trails off, wondering why on earth he had even started going down this route and what he possibly thought could be gained from it.

“…so what you’re wearing doesn’t really matter to me,” he finishes, chancing a glance at the other setter.

Oikawa stares back at him with wide eyes and open mouth, gaping like a fish as his neck suddenly feels uncomfortably warm against his shirt collar.

“But I don’t even…I don’t even have a present for you,” he says softly, with a certain mixture of perplexity and dejectedness.

“Oh, is that it? It’s really not necessary,” he says through a laugh, relieved at the slight redirection of the conversation. “I mean, I kind of did surprise you, so I wasn’t really expecting anything in return.”

“Well no it’s not that I don’t have it,” Oikawa clarifies, “it’s just I don’t have it _with_ me, per say.”

“Because it’s still at the store, unpurchased?” Suga guesses, and Oikawa’s sheepish grin is an answer that Suga can see as bright and clear as a summer day-or so he thinks.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you as the type to forget things on days like today,” Suga says as he loosely gestures to the bag of chocolates in Oikawa’s grip.

“I didn’t forget, Suga-chan,” he pouts, turning his head and stealing a glance at Suga out of the corner of his eye.

“I just had something a little bit more elegant planned; something that didn’t involve you seeing me in my sweaty gym shorts and with unstyled hair, no less.”

“Oh, yeah?” Suga says, unable to stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth before his nerves forced him to swallow them.

“And what was that exactly?”

Oikawa always managed to bring out this side of him, and it honestly kind of terrified Suga; he never knew what the other boy would make him do or say, and he could barely even control himself half of the time, always pushing, always teasing.

“I, uh…I had, just a simple little thing, really,” he says with a wave of his hand, unable to maintain direct eye contact for more than a few seconds as the beginnings of color cropped up on his cheeks.

“Mmmhmm,” Suga hums, quirking an amused eyebrow at Oikawa’s squeamishness, a smile playing at his lips.

“You know what? I think I _will_ give it to you, Suga-chan! Wait here!”

Before Suga can even mutter a sound the other boy had dashed off, rounding a corner and disappearing through a slamming door that was out of his view.

Suga waited…and waited…glancing around the deserted courtyard and checking his watch every ten seconds. He wondered what exactly Oikawa was doing in there, and figured he was probably trying to construct a gift out of school supplies or something equally eccentric in an attempt to reciprocate.

Which is why, when a pair of warm hands covered his eyes from behind Suga jumps, an embarrassing yelp escaping his mouth as he hears the musical laugh that always set his heart racing.

“Oikawa-san!”

“Sorry, sorry, Suga-chan! I just felt obligated to return the surprise, at the very least,” he says, grinning as if he’s just won something when Suga turns to face him.

He’s changed clothes-into a nicer shirt than Suga’s missing-button-one- and his usually voluminously styled hair lies closer to his head, weighted down by drops of water that still roll down the contoured sides of his face.  A breeze blows at him from behind and carries with it the scattered leaves and the scent of the fruity shampoo that Suga has grown to recognize as Oikawa’s.

“You took a shower?! We have to get you inside before you get si-“

“I’m not going to get sick,” he cuts him off quickly. “And I had to take a shower to give you my present.”

“Wh-what?”

Suga can feel the heat rushing to his face and he doesn’t even know why- or maybe he does, he realizes, as he returns the warm gaze Oikawa kept directed at his face.

Suga’s skin burns as Oikawa’s hand encircles his own, interlocking their fingers as he tugs him forward until Suga is so agonizingly close yet so agonizingly far away. He can smell the chocolate on Oikawa’s breath and suddenly he can’t find his own, frozen in place, mesmerized by the beauty that lies in the face that is slowly approaching his.

“I don't mean to brag..."

Another warm hand is brought to cup Suga’s chin, tilting it upwards and exposing his neck to the crisp breeze that would have chilled him if not for the heat radiating from their two bodies.

"But I couldn’t think of a better present…”

Oikawa’s heavy lidded eyes find Suga’s lips and linger, and Suga almost reflexively slides his tongue out to wet them, leaving them shiny and tempting for the one longing to touch them.

“…to show you my own feelings…”

The whisper is barely there, feather-soft and ticklish on Suga’s lips before all he can feel is warmth, and softness, and _Oikawa is there, with him,_ and so very present that Suga can’t remember the last time he had felt this warm and not minded, had felt this deeply resonating joy over something so blissfully simple as a kiss.

Oikawa’s lips press tentatively further against his own, and Suga responds with an eager push back, the kiss making him bold enough to wrap his arms around the back of the taller boy’s neck, pulling him down and further into the kiss. He makes a noise of surprise, but quickly reciprocates, opening his mouth in a subtle invitation.

Suga readily accepts, sliding his tongue along the smooth lining on the inside of Oikawa’s bottom lip before entering his mouth, reaching up on his tiptoes to explore even the farthest corners.

Oikawa tastes sweet-like dark chocolate and strawberries-and Suga hums in appreciation, swirling his tongue around experimentally, and when his own mouth receives the same treatment he has to stifle a moan in the back of his throat.

Suga is therefore immensely disappointed when the warmth of Oikawa’s mouth leaves his own; but when he hears Oikawa gasping for breath he realizes he hadn’t taken a breathe in at least thirty seconds either.

Oikawa leans his forehead down to touch Suga’s, soft panting the only sound to be heard as the puffs of air intermingle between their two smiling faces.

Suga looks up at Oikawa, at his eyes closed with a contented and lazy grin on his face; and only one of the two knows that Suga blushed even harder at the sight.

Feeling a sudden rush of affection, he pushes himself up on his tiptoes again and pecks the tip of Oikawa’s cold nose, laughing at the look on his face as his eyes shoot open in shock.

“Wh-what was that?!”

“I just felt like it,” he says with a shrug, pausing before he added, “You looked cute.”

“C-cute?! Excuse me, I believe the term you’re looking for is ‘amazingly-beautiful-god-among-men-how-is-he-so-hot-and-sexy’. Not ‘cute’.”

Suga raises an eyebrow at this, lowering himself back to the ground and untangling his arms from behind Oikawa’s neck.

“I think ‘cute’ did its job well enough.”

Oikawa laughs, loud and obnoxious and annoying-but it reverberates in Suga’s chest and he loves it anyway.

“What, at describing my magnificence?”

“No,” he says, smiling mischievously up at the other boy.

“At making you blush.”

Oikawa’s lips press into a thin line, and Suga laughs harder as his face grows an even darker shade of red.

“N-No fair, Suga-chan!”

“It’s perfectly fair, why would that not be fair?”

“Because it doesn’t work on you! It never works on you!” Oikawa accuses, a bit of his more petulant manner returning.

“What?”

“I call you cute, sweet, amazing, beautiful, lovely, funny, adorable, charming, kind-did I mention adorable?-intelligent, well-mannered… and none of it does anything to you! You stay just as composed as-OOF!“

Oikawa stopped talking as Suga barreled into his chest, hands wrapping around his waist and squeezing tightly, nuzzling his head into Oikawa’s shoulder and hiding his face.

“Suga-chan?!!”

Oikawa half-heartedly attempts to pry Suga off of him to see him, but Suga only tightens his vice-like grip to the point where Oikawa could barely breathe anymore. Suga could feel the beating of Oikawa’s heart, calm and slow and steady in contrast to his own rapidly pounding pulse.

“S-Suga…cha…n,” he manages to choke out before Suga releases him from the crushing hug and takes a step back, trying to nonchalantly mask the cherry-red blush flaming on his cheeks.

 “Honestly, who says it never works,” he mumbles, shoving his hands into his coat pockets with a shy glance up through his eyelashes.

“O-…oh,” Oikawa says with an awkward blink, seemingly unable to formulate any other words or do anything except swallow thickly.

“Well…then…Happy Valentine’s Day, cutie!”

“Shhh, don’t yell that Oikawa-san!”

Suga chastises, worriedly glancing around to be sure there was no one witnessing this truly embarrassing scene; he was bright red, he was smiling like an idiot, and Oikawa was enjoying every mortifying second of it. Suga's perimeter check is interrupted, however, when he suddenly hears Oikawa sneeze, and he turns back around to find the taller boy rubbing his nose with frigid fingers.

“Oh, crap I forgot! Your hair’s still wet,” Suga’s muffled voice says as he tugs his scarf over his head. He haphazardly coils it around Oikawa, making sure to pull it up to cover the back of his neck and the tip of his button nose.

“Why didn’t you say anything? You must be freezing!”

“No, well I didn’t really…I mean I was warm enou-“

“Clearly not,” Suga points out as he quickly rubs his hands up and down Oikawa’s arms in an attempt to warm him up.

Oikawa simply stares at him in silent awe, a glazed look in his eyes as he stops Suga’s hands with his own.

“Hey, are you doing anything today?”

“What?”

The question registers with Suga about two seconds later, and a light blush dusts his cheeks.

“I mean..no. This was, um, this was all I had planned for today,” he adds with a chuckle, acutely aware of the feeling of Oikawa’s hands on his own.

“Do you want to come over, then? I have a movie that I was planning to watch, if you’re interested.”

Suga can’t help the smile that manifest itself on his face, eyes crinkling in happiness-and he can feel that enigmatic urge to say something that he wouldn’t ever dream of saying to anyone else.

“I think I’m _very_ interested.”

He lets the words hang in the air, giving a pointed glance and a wink to further insinuate the double meaning. His heart swells with pride and he can feel his face growing warmer as he watches the other boy fall into a flustered silence, craning his neck so as to save Suga from the sight of his blushing face.

The walk to Oikawa’s house was filled with mirth, the two of them joining hands in Suga’s pocket halfway there amidst the casual conversation and comfortable laughter, and Suga basked in the warmth that radiated from the scarf that the persistent brunet had managed to precariously tie around both of their necks.

And when the terribly made sci-fi movie ended, and Oikawa had exhausted his amusingly adamant commentary, Suga had chuckled to himself in the dark, a certain comfortable burning rising in his chest.

When it got the point where Suga could no longer suppress his desire, he slowly leaned over from his seat on the couch, and smiled as he heard the other boy’s breath hitch.

It was Valentine’s Day, and Oikawa tasted like dark chocolate and strawberries.

**Author's Note:**

> YO if you liked it hmu in the comments or on tumblr @ oisuga-shrine  
> (btw, as a final blow to your emotions, you should look up the title definition if you don't know it ^-^)
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY MY BBYS IN THE OISUGA FANDOM  
> ILY GUYS<3333


End file.
